Chronicles of Battle Torn: Advent Scars
by Dark Tipper
Summary: In the aftermath of the one hundredyear war, the RADICALS and the Knights of the Round team up to stop this new group lead by Hikiru from reviving Nathan and the mysterious Father.


The Dark Tipper says: I in no part take ANY credit whatsoever for this story. The only originality in it is, of course, the characters I spent a long time thinking of. In turn, all of the locations are also original, only the story and the Lifestream, Geostigma, and the Mako Cannon and Mako Reactors are not original. Remember, it'sa fanfic, so please, crticism is welcome.

The thick fog swirled around his chopper like a hurricane. He could hardly see, even with his keen eyes. The air smelled of dead fish, and his armor was dripping wet from the mist flowing into the helicopter. He pulled the joystick to the left, flying over the center of the Northern Landing.

"Ordinator-san!" Rang out a familiar female voice. "Come take a look at this!"

The fog cleared, and for the first time the Knights of the Round Helicopter came into view. The symbol was painted onto the side, the paint was peeling off. Jerking to joystick downward and to the left, Serge pulled it down toward the fog.

"So...This is the thing, then?" Came another voice. It was raspy, and apparently male.

"Yegh! Serge-sama, it's disgusting!"

"Who cares, yo?" Shouted Serge over the comm-link. He continued his side-dive into the Northern Landing. "Just hurry it up, yo, and we can get this over with!"

"Serge, do you copy?" Ordinator's voice crackled over the radio. "Pick us up at once."

"Roger that," Serge responded, both hands gripping the joystick. He slowly picked up on the nose, turning it into the mouth of the Landing zone.

Silence followed, until it happened. There was an explosion and a sound of metal cutting through metal, and a few gunshots filled the air.

"What in the name of - Who the hell is that, yo!"

There were a few more gunshots, then a piercing scream filled the comm-link.

"Blade Song!" Ordinator's voice shouted over the radio.

There were a few more gunshots, and then the sound of rubber banging against metal.

"Who the hell IS that guy, yo!"

"Not now! Just, g-GO!"

There was a crash, and a few more gunshots and explosions filled the air. The radio went dead, and the helicopter rose from the fog filling the Northern Landing.

_The Lifestream. It is a river of energy that flows through the planet and gives it it's energy. It is all, it spawns all. All origins, all existance comes from it._

_The Knights of the Round Incorporated had exploited this valuable liquid, using it in their Mako Reactors and their Mako Cannon to rule their land with an iron fist. For a while, everyone's lifestyle improved, even the Drakkenians'._

_However, there were those, those who cared more for the planet than anything else. This group was called The RADICALS, a small group of men and women bent on removing the Knights of the Round from existance. And in retaliation, the Knights of the Round produced a series of next-generation warriors, forming a group known as GHUILDHER. These men were injected and strengthened with the Lifestream. Among them was the greatest GHUILDHER of all, and his name was Nathan._

There he stood, black and red on blue flames. His face, covered by an iron mask, slowly rose to meet that of the man standing before him. His blade, the Harbinger, was held reversed, the tip pointing toward the rising flames. For a while...His stare, his evil, red-eyed stare holds upon this one man. He turns and walks through the flames, slowly disappearing into their dance...

_However, he soon discovered that he was the result of an experiment. It tore him apart, and his madness overtook him. He hated himself and all those around him, and he soon came to hate everyone on the Planet. Even those fighting to protect it._

_All of them, he pledged his unholy revenge upon. His eyes revealed no mercy as he killed countless innocents._

_For every battle, there was sadness. And soon, the battles took one we cared for the most. She, too, became one with the life stream. _

_But soon, the planet striked back in order to save itself. Usinng the lifestream, it created a power only known as SWORD. The wave of the Lifestream engulfed the planet, and all of the battles stopped. All sadness was gone, and there was only the new._

_Though...The planet would soon strike at us again, for it is angry with our race._

It was a moment before the phone began ringing. A small girl was busy tending to a sick boy in the back room.

"How does it look?" Asked the boy, placing his hand over his purple forehead.

"Hmm, it's fine..." The girl placed a new, wet cloth onto his forehead.

The phone continued to ring, and the bunny-eared girl at the front bar sighed a long sigh.

"Oi oi oi...Don't they know he doesn't live here anymore?" She groaned, drying her hands and slowly trudging up the stairs.

It continued to ring. She finally reached it, taking it off of the hook an dholding it up to her ear.

"'Allo, Hopper Delivery Service; We don't care wha-"

She paused as the man ont he other line spoke, then, at the end of his sentence, she smiled every so slightly, revealing her pearly-white buck rabbit teeth.

"Oh, I still remember you, yo."

There was a load beep as his cell phone turned on it's voice mail.

"'Ey! There was a call from Serge; He's at the old cave, something about a job request...Hey, you alright?"

The message ended with another beep.

He sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of goggles. He had finally given up his mask, and his white hair had yet to return to it's old color. He sighed yet again and slipped them on, leaning forward onto his motorcycle. With a kick, it's engines roared to life and the on-board computer system clicked on.

"N-Nagh...!" Gasped Aaron as he gripped his sleeved arm. The Geostigma had claimed him, too, and seeing it brought back too many painful memories...Ones of sorrow, death, and worst of all..._Him..._

The motorcycle's engines roared and he sped off, kicking up dirt, gravel, and dust behind him.


End file.
